Want Me
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: This is xXbochiXx's gift-fic! Sorry it took forever-but here it is! Pairing is DeiSakuSaso, and it is a LEMON, people! There are also mentions of other pairings. Warnings are inside.


_**Want Me, Want Me**_

_Pairing: DeidaraXSakuraXSasori__ (DeiSakuSaso), with hints of SakuShino, InoKiba, and OCNeji_

_Rating: M_

_Warnings: lemon, fet., voy., sexual __references, suggestive themes and dialogue._

_Haha, I feel like it's the warning that comes before Adult Swim cartoons! XD_

_**Okay, this is xXbochiXx's gift-fic from me! Sorry it took so long, hope you like it, and watch out for a two/three-shot coming up as an apology-oh, and those drabbles I told you about! Note that the lemon is **__**NOT**__** written from experience-but from what friends have told me (and yes, I do have permission to use the things they told me for this).**_

------------------------------------------

Sakura grinned, waiting for the billowing smoke to start leaking onto the stage before her so she could begin the last song of the night. She wore a pair of tight, boot-cut jeans that had sparkling designs on the side and on the back pockets. Underneath them were her favorite black, thick-heeled boots. Her top was more like a corset, the string being a light pink and the material being a dark maroon that appeared to be black. There was a piece of transluscent cloth the same colour as the string wrapped around her arm as it connected to the top, falling to rest on her upper arm with a little of it swaying freely, adding an artistic flare to the otherwise plain-yet-hott outfit. As the smoke began to creep in, she strode out, her hips swaying sharply-and entrancing the eyes of the males in the audience.

Getting into her position, she began the dance, her pale arms sparkling different colours with the multiple green, red and blue spotlights flying around the stage. The black microphone in her hand was wireless, and sleek as the light shone on it as well. Then, she began the introduction before she began to sing.

" Mmm, mmm, mmm."

She turned, rolling her body forward starting with the area below her hips and moving up to her chest.

" Aaha, want me now."

She shot forward, the hand not in current possession of the microphone going up her side then down the front.

" So...do...i want you now."

Spinning again to her right, she put her free hand on her thighs, bending her knees a little and moving her hips sexily the same way her back-up dancers were.

" Want me Want me, hajike tobu

mune no BOTAN, aserisugite."

She shook her hand twice, spinning before she broke away from the dancers to travel around the large stage.

She held out one finger in the universal 'wait a second' sign.

" Wait a minute, chotto matta," She bit the tip of her finger seductively. " Ochitsuite, tedori ashidori."

Taking a quick breath,she swayed her hips, male dancers appearing and dancing around her and the two other females- who also happened to be her friends Ino and Kurumi, both wearing variations of her outfit in blue and green, without the cloth on their corset, and instead of sparkly boot-cut jeans, they wore sparkly capris.

" Tekozuru futari wa like a virgin.

Demo wasurenaide ne Trojan."

With a sexy wink at the audience, she twirled her hips slowly, her hand trailing down her flat stomach.

" I am oochie la la poppin' coochie.

Osaekirezuni want me, baby!"

Still dancing, she smiled, pulling the microphone away from her mouth to dance with one of the male dancers-Shino, this time, before she put her hand on his well-muscled chest, smirking at him as they did their slow routine as she continued singing.

" Oh, boy, you are so hot." She saw him smirk at her, and held back the urge to bite her lip. Damn, he was sexy in black clothes! Letting him up from their position, she walked coquettishly around him.

" Konna, kibun wa hisashiburi. " Twirling her hips against his front, she slowly went down, then back up, Kurumi doing the same to Neji and Ino to Kiba, though she had a barely hidden scowl on her face.

" Mou nando mo kurikaeshiteru no ni.

Oh, hey, gimme one more stroke, Oh!"

She let Shino grab her, spinning into him as they began a short dance, Shino dipping her before lifting her up and letting her jump into position in front of him again. She sang the whole time, Kurumi and Ino chiming in with her, their own microphones attatched to their ears.

" Ah-ah-I can do you, yeah-yeah-you can do me."

Smirking, Sakura shook her hips, continuing the song alone.

" Anything you want me to do."

She pushed her hips to the right, then to the left, a short pause between the movies before she brought them back in, a hand going to the front of her jeans.

"I can do you, I can do you."

She ground against Shino roughly, ignoring the way his body rubbed deliciously along hers. If only he were one of her lovers...

" Sumi kara sumi made ura kara omotte made doko mo kashiko mo," Slowly, she ground against him as she twirled her hips, going down his body slowly and ending with her butt barely brushing the floor.

" baby, let me taste it," Shino joined her, the two of them grinding as per the routine while the other two couples followed them. " taste it."

They stood, the male dancers grabbing their hips from behind as she kept singing.

" Kotoba no nai kaiwa up and down, in and out."

Spinning Sakura lifted one leg and wrapped it slightly around Shino's waist, his hand grabbing it behind the knee for support.

" Koyatte, bounce with me!" Quickly thrusting their hips against each other at the words 'bounce' and 'me', they separated, Sakura going back to the same routine from the beginning for the rest of the song.

" Want me want me

Hajike tobu, mune no BOTAN aserisugite.

Wait a minute, chotto matta

Ochitsuite tedori ashidori

tekozuru futari wa like a virgin

demo wasurenaide ne Trojan.

I am oochie la la poppin' coochie."

She took a short breath.

" Osaekirezuni want me baby!"

She took a deep breath, glad that the microphone didn't pick it up.

" Oh boy, sukoshi tobashisugi

why don't we tryna go, nice and slow?

One, two, three, four take a breath-look at my eyes,

shigeki ni narette kuru made slow down!

Oooooo~

sumi kara sumi made ura kara omotte made doko mo kashiko mo

baby let me taste it, taste it-

akireru hodo ni!"

Sweat glistened on her skin, and she fought off the urge to interrupt her dancing and wipe it off.

" Want me want me

Hajike tobu, mune no BOTAN aserisugite

Wait a minute, chotto matta

Ochitsuite tedori ashidori

tekozuru futari wa like a virgin

demo wasurenaide ne Trojan.

I am oochie la la poppin' coochie.

Osaekirezuni want me baby!"

Relieved that she could take deep breaths, she did so, dancing until she had to continue the ending.

" Ha ha ha ha touch it, touch it, touch it."

With a flirtatious wink to a certain grinning duo in the front row, she repeated this line three more times. The blonde one smirked, while the crimson haired one gave her a 'just you wait' stare, a small smirk on his lips as well.

" Nobody can do you do you like me.

Nobody can do me do me like you!"

With a sexy nibble at her bottom lip, she kept her eye on the duo as she finished.

" Ha ha ha ha touch it, touch it, touch it.

Ha ha ha ha touch it, touch it, touch it."

Then, with techo lights blinding everyone, she disappeared from view, the crowd erupting into deafening applause as the light died down to reveal her in front of Shino again, her hands wrapped around his neck behind her as he licked her neck, his left hand on her hip and his right dangerously close to her left breast. Behind her, Ino had one of her legs wrapped around Kiba's waist as he dipped her, one hand on her lower back and the other right between her breasts in what looked to be a possessive way while Kurumi was in the same position, though you could plainly see Neji's smirk aimed at her and-if you concentrated-the way his fingers curled slightly toward one of her breasts, gently stroking it with the tips of his fingers and making a small blush appear on her face.

The lights dimmed slowly, and she grinned expectantly when she saw the flashes of possessive rage in the eyes of the duo she had been eyeing.

As they disappeared behind stage, Ino and Kurumi walked up to her, both with smiles and a sheen of sweat coating their skin.

" Great performance, guys!" The three said simultaneously, breaking out into laughter at the (unusually) common occurence. They always seemed to be saying things at the same time-especially after a concert.

" Hahaha, well, anyway-how'd you like your dancers, you two?" Sakura grinned almost evilly, relishing in Kurumi's dark blush and Ino's own blush-glare combo.

When Kurumi's blush morphed into a grin, she tensed. Kurumi grinning was never a good thing-the last time Kurumi grinned she ended up admitting the naughty details of what she'd done with her lovers!

" Well," Kurumi nearly purred. " how'd you like dirty dancing with Shino-while your lovers watched?"

Ino grinned then, too.

" Yeah, Saku, how'd you like sexing up sexy Shino with the 'Horny Twins' watching?"

Kurumi gave Ino a dead pan look, the blonde returning it. What the hell? Since when...?

Sakura's sudden gasp had the two whirling their heads to her, breaking their stare-down.

She was thrown over the shoulder of a familiar red head, a familiar blonde standing beside him as they calmly walked off, tension radiating from their bodies as she struggled, hitting their backs lightly.

Shrugging, the two turned and walked off-Kurumi to go and change, and Ino to find where the male dancers had gone off too-specifically, Kiba.

Sure, she hated him-but she also knew he was one fine piece of toned ass!

....and Neji was taken.

....as was Shino? Was he taken?

Eyes brightening, Ino quickened her pace.

'Oh yeah! Watch out, hot guys! Ino's on the PROWL!!' She thought ecstatically.

A sudden shiver went down the backs of the male dancers and stage hands around the building.

------------------------------------------

Sakura growled as she was taken to her dressing room, let down only to be shoved against the thick door as it shut, the lock clicking as a tanned hand pushed on the button to lock it.

" Damnit, Sasori! I was talking to my frie-"

She was cut off by a pair of hungry lips devouring her own, the slightly chapped lips causing a sensation that caused a small zing of arousal. Ignoring it, she pushed on the hard chest in front of her, chanting 'don't feel don't feel it Sakura don't feel it!' over and over in her mind as she did so.

She heard her other lover chuckle somewhere off to her left, and, using it to feed her indignant anger, shoved the one kissing her away-though she made sure he didn't get hurt.

" What the HELL?"

She narrowed her eyes on the smirking duo, blushing slightly as the redhead licked his lips and gave a low growl of approval that had parts of her...reacting.

"Sakura-chan, I'm very-" Deidara grinned wickedly. "-sorry to say this, but you must be punished."

She tensed.

" What!?" Anger flared in her eyes, even as she felt a tiny ache forming 'below the belt'.

Sasori chuckled, and within minutes, she found herself in a position she didn't want to be in.

....Okay, so maybe she did a little bit, but what ever! Jeez, they were hot males, they were hers-and on top of that, they were currently tieing her up to the hook on the door using one of her own leather belts!

It took her a moment to get over the fact that she liked it, and then she began struggling.

Damnit she was supposed to be angry! They just dragged her away-embarrassingly, mind you- from her friends! Not only that-Sasori had just ripped off her shirt!...slash corset....thing.

But the way Sasori was nibbling on the tip of her nipple was _so_-NO!

She struggled harder, pulling against the leather belt futilely and holding in small mewls as her body, as a result, rubbed against her lover, and the way her movement forced her to grind against the hand that had oh-so _mysteriously_ appeared in her panties, her jeans unbuttoned and pulled off before she could do anything about it.

" Heheheh." She heard Deidara chuckle, Sasori drawing a gasp from her as he gave her breast a sharp nip. " Stop struggling so much, Sakura-chan. You're already wet, and we've barely even touched you!"

She nearly pouted at the laughing tone he had. Instead, however, she bucked once, her hips connecting solidly with the bottom of Sasori's covered length, the tip of Deidara's finger pulling a mewl from her as the movement forced it inside of her. With a low growl, Sasori left her breasts to give her a wicked grin, his hands clutching her as Deidara moved, letting him between her legs so he could grind harshly against her.

She let out a strangled moan, grinding back against him and forgetting why she was struggling in the first place.

Sasori let out a full-on laugh, the sound dark and full of such _promise_ that Sakura bit her bottom lip, her gaze trailing from his face downward, toward his unbelievably_ tight_ jeans.

Vaguely, she thought that that _must _have hurt-especially since his size was nothing to scoff at.

She heard a zipper off to her right, and, turning, saw Deidara grinning at her, his shirt already off and his jeans just open, revealing that he'd been wearing his swimming clothes underneath.

Just what the hell had they been planning?

She let the thought go as the blonde male started to slowly, almost torturously so, pull down his pants-under clothes and all. She licked her lips, eyeing the hard length being slowly revealed to her, from the broad head, to the veined, pale shaft. Her body pulsed in reaction, and she realized that, throughout the strip-tease, she'd been _panting_ and hadn't stopped grinding with Sasori.

Taking control of her movements, she ground against him harder, pulling a guttural groan from him before he ripped himself away to completely strip. His shirt came off, revealing that muscled torso that, she remembered quite clearly, had once been covered with her arousal.

The thought had her struggling, because _fuck_ she _really_ wanted to _touch_ those damn sexy bastards!

She opened her mouth to _demand_ that they take off the binds, but Deidara- that _sexysonofabitch_ decided that he wanted to taste her-so he did. Not paying attention to the spicy cinnamon tint that was so _obviously_ Sasori's as he devoured her own flavor of strong mint and plums.

Fuck, why did she have to taste so good?

Deidara let the thought go, one hand fondling a breast as he continued to kiss her, biting her bottom lip every once in a while and drawing strangled moans from her. They both loved how absolutely wild she got in bed- and on the table, against a wall, in a restaurant, on the couch, in their cars, in a pool, at the beach-even in a dressing room (though it took some work for her to let loose in public like they wanted her too sometimes).

Watching this, Sasori growled. He fucking _hated_ when he got left out of the fun! So, to rectify this, he simply unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper and pulling out his hard cock before stepping closer to Sakura, once again grasping her hips-maybe a little harsher than needed, though he knew she loved the rough treatment, anyway.

Pulling one hand away, he grasped his length, rubbing the head tauntingly against the the crotch of her panties and relishing in her moans as she bucked, the friction sending bolts of arousal up and down her body that had her soaking through her panties to slightly wet the thick shaft rubbing against it.

Sasori chuckled darkly. " Fuck, Sakura, your soaking through your panties already."

Pulling away from her lips, which were now kiss bruised and even more pouty-looking than normal, Deidara groaned. He repositioned himself on a chair, so his length was closer to her mouth. Close enough for her to suck.

Without any prodding, she licked the tip, swirling her tongue around it sensually before swallowing what she could, pulling a growl from him as he thrust his hips forward once. His hand tangled in her hair, and he yanked her head closer-though not enough to hurt her.

Impatient, his length pulsing and almost painfully hard, Sasori tore off her panties, leaving her bare to their combined gazes. He licked his lips as he clearly saw the proof of her arousal leaking from his favorite place-

...well, his favorite place that was usually hidden beneath layers and layers of _horrid_, though sometimes (admittedly) sexy articles of cloth that people call _clothes._

Without further ado, Sasori slowly thrust his middle finger inside of her, delighting in the way she yanked herself from Deidara's cock to moan _his _name. As a reward, he began finger fucking her faster, ignoring his own needs for a moment as he watched her buck against his fingers, her muscles contracting hard enough around his one finger that he nearly lost his mind, throwing away the idea of making her cum once before having his own needs fulfilled.

Soon enough, he added not one, but two more fingers, mouth nearly watering as he held still and watched _her_ ride _his_ fingers, whimpering around Deidara's dick as she sucked him off slowly.

She was entrancing, and so damn sexy that Sasori couldn't take it anymore, as, a few minutes later, just when she was about to cum, he ripped his fingers out of her, quickly positioning himself at her entrance before pushing inside, his groan mingling with her own cry as her walls gripped him, the tight passage massaging his cock.

With a stunning ferocity, the little minx swallowed even more of Deidara's cock, two inches from the base still as she did everything she could to make him cum. Her legs lifted to wrap around Sasori's hips as he fucked her, wishing that she could do more.

Sasori groaned loudly, grabbing both of her legs without stopping as he lifted them over his elbows, so that her knees were over them as he fucked her, forcing her to let go of Deidara's dick as the new position forced her further against the door.

Deidara hissed, but did nothing else as they watched her and listened to her moans.

" Fuck....Sasori, please!" She whimpered. Deidara slid a glance to Sasori, groaning at the sheen of sweat that coated the man's pale chest. Then, gaze lowering,he watched his length disappear inside of Sakura over and over, her arousal shining on his shaft as her cunt clenched around him.

He mentally sighed as he realized he'd have to wait to fuck her-that is, until Sasori undid her restraints, buried balls-deep inside of her before removing his arms and forcing her to turn around and sink to her hands and knees above him.

Grabbing his dick, he stroked it a few times before relaxing, turning to Sakura with a commanding expression.

" Ride my cock, Sakura." He said, his voice gravelly and sending shivers up and down her spine-_pleasant_ shivers. Doing as told, she positioned herself above him, sinking down his length before riding him-not gently, but fast and hard, loving the feel of him stretching her pussy so _deliciously_ as she rode him.

" Ngh....hah....ah.....mmmm!" she panted and moaned, leaning over to ride him harder, only to mewl loudly when Deidara placed his still spit-slicked cock at her other hole, slowly pushing inside with a pleasure filled groan. She stilled completely, pushing down the urge to writh as he stretched her ass, filling her completely as his pelvis hit the soft, toned globes of her ass.

" So...good...Dei!" She mewled as she began riding them both, her body shaking with her pleasure. Deidara reached forward, fondling her breasts and making her gasp, clenching around them both tightly.

With barely hushed growls, the two began to fuck her harshly, reveling in her screams as her upper body collapsed, her breasts flattened to Sasori's chest.

Her hips remained up only because of the iron grip of Sasori's hands as they pounded into her, driving her closer and closer to orgasm as they balls slapped her alternately.

" God! Please....harder, Dei! Sasori!" She begged in a high-pitched whine. The two complied, no longer holding back as they drove her quickly over the edge with a loud moan, but kept going, having not yet reached their own peaks.

The sheen of sweat on their bodies grew as they strained against each other, Sasori reaching up and passed a panting, writhing nearly mindless Sakura to roughly grab Deidara's hair and pull him into a harsh, claiming kiss that had Sakura gearing up for another orgasm.

Seeing the two kiss never failed to make her hot-and the one time she'd seen them _fuck_ had been nearly too much, as she'd orgasmed just watching Sasori's dick fucking Deidara's ass-and then she'd moaned loudly when seeing the opposite, the sight of Deidara's slightly paler cock inside of Sasori's ass driving her absolutely insane with lust.

As the two broke for air, panting harshly, Sakura moaned loudly, lunging forward to draw them into a three-way kiss of tongues, lips and teeth that drove her over the edge.

This time, when she pulsed and clenched around them, the two were pulled off the edge with her, their cum shooting inside of her in thick spurts that had them jerking slightly and her clenching around them every second, milking them for every last drop of their seed.

A few moments later, spent and decidedly exhausted, they collapsed, Deidara to her right and her on top of Sasori, a little bit of their mixed cum leaking out of her to run down her thighs.

" This is the last time I give you two front row seats to my concerts...you can just stay backstage."

She glared feebily at their self-satisfied smirks.

" Really. You're lucky I'm too tired to beat you two up."

They looked at her incredulously, Deidara letting out a tired chuckle.

" What?" She hissed slightly. " I don't really like having sex in a room that has a fucking camera, okay?"

The two froze, and she groaned.

" You didn't know about the security camera, did you?"

They shook their heads.

She sighed, drained.

" ....Idiots."

You'd think they'd know that there were cameras everywhere so no one could get hurt like Selene did.

Ugh. Men.

**owari**

_**Okay**_**, it was a sucky ending, I know...but my fingers hurt and the last page from my manuscript (which i gave my beta to type) was missing!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**And because I lost a bet and had to put this somewhere: "Sugar is Jesus' dandruff." Yummy, right? -sarcasm-....i think i just threw up a little bit...**


End file.
